Dan and Phil go for a walk
by Amazingtunaisnotonfire
Summary: Dan and Phil go for a walk and come back different! How? Also has other youtubers in it but not as much as dan and Phil. Already posted onto ao3 under the same username and I don't own any characters in this.
1. Chapter 1

"Phil have you been eating my cereal again!?" I shout as I turn around slamming the cupboard door behind me. I hear a door open and a tired looking phil slinks out. He then slowly looks up at me and replies.

"Maybe..." he says sleepily obviously not fully awake yet.

"Maybe!" I shout angrily tossing my cereal box onto the ground. I look up at him after picking up the cereal box and then shoving it into the bin. "Come on we're going to go buy some more," I say annoyed.

—

I grab the house keys as I walk out now dressed properly and ready for the day. We walked to the closest supermarket. We made our way to the cereal isle and retrieved the cereal and walked out of the shop after buying it.

Now long after exiting we found ourselves being followed by weird men in black suits. We turned around a corner and and found more of those weird men standing their with big needles in their hands. I back up with my hands up.

I feel more hands on the back of my back and before I knew it their was absolutely nothing but darkness.

—

I rub my eyes as I sit up in my bed the last thing I remember is walking home then absolutely nothing.

I throw my legs over the bed as I throw The sheets off of my body. I stand up and look around my bedroom. Everything seems normal enough.

I open my door and walk out. I see phil all wrapped up in blankets on the couch.

"Hey Phil, you alright?" I ask him "cause you know it's not cold."

"Y..yeah" he replies chattering. I make my way over to phil before realising he's really blue. I halt in my tracks as he looks up at me still chattering.

"Uh phil?" I say. "You do realise your blue" I gesture to him as I say this.

After getting over my shock I continue walking towards him and lift my hand to his head. When I touch it we sizzle and a lit,e steam rises. I jump back as phil, wide eyed, jumps up from his position on the couch.

"Maybe you should go have a warm shower" I say as I point over to the bathroom.

"You sound like my mother when you say that" he whispers. I giggle a little as I usher him into the bathroom.

—

Phil's POV

I walk into the shower and turn it on. I let out a little yelp as I feel hard pieces of ice hit my flesh.

Confused, I turn the heat up more and feel searing hot pain for 3 seconds only for the ice to continue. I get out of the shower and the ice turns back into water. I turn the water on and off a couple times while hopping into the shower a couple times the same thing happening. I start to freak out even more now. Why was the water turning into ice?

I decide I would just ignore it. But was it me? I thought. No it couldn't have been me. Stop thinking these silly thoughts phil.

I get my clothes and get dressed while contemplating if telling dan is a good idea.

After getting dressed and checking I'm not blue anymore I head out into the living room planning on telling dan what happened. My hands are shaking badly. I'm actually Suprises my palms aren't sweating like they would usually when I'm nervous.

I find dan sitting on the couch in his famous browsing position staring at the laptop. He looks up at me as I enter the room and frowns before plastering a smile onto his face along with some dimples.

"You look better now that you've had a shower" he states.

I walk over to him and sit down. I don't know what to say. I open my mouth several times with no sound coming out of it.

Dan not knowing this asks "Why did you keep turning the shower on and off in there?"

"Um..it wasn't hot enough," I reply rubbing the back of my head awkwardly. "I actually Came here to tell you something."

Dan looks up from his laptop. "Please tell me you didn't eat my cereal again," he says jokingly with a slight edge of seriousness to it.

I laugh. If only it was that easy. "No I didn't eat your cereal again," I say, "well not yet anyways," I add in as an afterthought.

"Ok good, so what was it?" He shuts his laptop and leans in towards me.

"I Uh was wonderingifyouwouldliketofilmavideo?" I blurt out as a lie.

"What? I couldn't hear that you were mumbling."

I plastered a smile on my face and let out a small chuckle.

"I said would you like to film a video. Since we haven't posted anything for a while." I say, "They May start thinking we're dead soon" I add.

"Oh..ok then. What was your idea?"

"Uh..how about we play sims since we also have not visited them in a while."

—

While filming.

Knock knock.

"Phil? Did you order pizza without telling me?" Questions Dan.

"No. I was actually going to ask you the same thing."

"Maybe you should go check it out phil."

"Why me" I pout with my best possible puppy dog eyes.

"They weren't work on me phil. And becuse" he says, pointing at me "your closer to the door and older."

There's no arguing with that becuse it was true. "Ok fine," I groan.

More knocks come from the door but this time more insistent. I jump out of my chair and walk to the door. I open the door before whoever is there can knock anymore.

What I see is a man with purple hair and he is clad in black gear. The odd man walks past me.

"I have got to get this silly stuff off," he mumbles. Wait I recognise that voice.

"Thomas?"

He looks up and then smiles.

"Hiya philly," he says with a wave. "Now I need dan where is he?"

"Im right here" dan says from behind me making me jump slightly.

"Well then let's get started shall we," Thomas says cracking his knuckles.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil's POV

"So what are you doing here thomas?" Dan asked.

"How about we sit down first before we start talking," Thomas says while waving a dismissive hand towards the living room.

"Ok," I say sharing a worried look with dan.

Thomas smiled and approached the living room with dan and I following afterwards. He sits down in the couch closest to the door and dan and I sit opposite him.

"Um so what are you doing here?" Dan asks again.

"I think you already know the answer to that dan." Thomas says smiling at dan.

I look over at dan and he looks like he's just seen a ghost. I put a hand in his shoulder and he looks at me but with his eyes downcast.

I lower my head so I'm in his eyesight.

"Dan why do you know?" I ask.

Dan shakes my hand off of his shoulder and looks back at Thomas.

"Dan?" I ask with some force in my voice.

He grits his teeth and says "Has it got anything to do with Phil being blue?"

Thomas smiles and nods his head. Since when was I blue. I was just really cold on the couch and then the ice in the shower.

"I'm here to help you two discover your powers and control them," Thomas says.

I jump up. This can't be real. But the shower. No no no.

"No. No you can't prove it!" I shout pointing my finger at Thomas.

I fell a slight touch on my shoulder.

"Calm down phil before you freeze me." Dan says in a calming voice.

"Wha…what?"

I look around the room and am startled to see that the temperature has dropped and it looks like we are in a freezer.

"I think we've got enough evidence here," Thomas says looking around the room.

Dan is sitting on the couch shivering slightly but the ice seems to be slowly melting away from him.

"Thomas how did you already know this?" I ask now turning to stare at him instead of dan who is staring at the melting ice with wide eyes.

Instead of answering Thomas just smiles at first.

"Well you see I've also got powers."

Dan now looks up at Thomas instead of the water. "What can you do?"

Thomas once again only smiles but then flicks his hand to the left. A man appears who looks just like Thomas but with a purple and black jacket and black eyeshadow under his eyes. He looks like a slightly emo version of Thomas in other words.

"I don't like being summoned sometimes Thomas," the man hissed.

Thomas chuckles slightly. "Vigil why don't you meet dan and Phil," he says pointing to us.

I wave and smile. Virgil just seems to become even more glum in that moment.

"Wait aren't you a character from Thomas's sanders sides videos?" Dan asks.

Virgil growled. "I'm not just a character, I'm an emotion of Thomas. I'm one of the stronger ones along with Patton, Logan and Prince Charming."

Another man appears out of nowhere. He looks like tho as as well but he's wearing a weird princey outfit. Oh he must be that Prince Charming guy.

Virgil huffed. "Nobody called you up Roman,"

"Well somebody said my name that's for sure," Roman said looking at Virgil. "Wait where are we,"

"Ok I only called Virgil here to show dan and Phil my powers now you're here, just great," Thomas says rubbing the bridge of his nose.

He looks at them and then swipes his hand in a downward motion. Roman and virgil then sink out of the room and rubs the bridge of his nose annoyed.

"Sorry about that I didn't think Roman would do that,"

"Uh it's ok?" I say.

I look over to dan and he's just staring shocked at Thomas and the puddle around him alternating between the two of them.

"Well as seen I've got the power to form my emotions into people. I can also read others emotions and control them. So basically anything to do with emotions I can control?" Thomas says.

I sit and think about this. Powers actually exist! There's nothing saying that they don't.

I say the thing that's on both dan and I mind. "So do you know what our powers are yet?"

"We had some clues before coming here but now I have a feeling that your powers are ice Phil," he says looking at me, "and dans might be fire or something to do with heat,"

How ironic would it be if dans powers were fire.

"Oh and sorry about the needles before," Thomas adds in.

Needles I don't remember Any needles. Unless that's what happens in that period of time when I remembered nothing.

"I don't remember getting any needles," Dan says.

"Well that's probably because the needles erase your memories of getting them for a day, so you should get that memory back soon," Thomas says.

"What did the needles do exactly?" Dan asks.

I look at dan and then back to Thomas who looks slightly flustered.

"Um well, they sorta awoke the powers that you have," he said so quickly that I could barely hear it.

"WHAT!" dan shouted jumping out of his seat. The room temperature started to rise quickly and I started to sweat a lot.

"Thomas, this would be a great time to use your powers on dan," I shout.

Thomas looked at dan and shut his eyes. I could feel a sense of calm pass through me. He must be trying to calm down both dan and I. He then opens his eyes as dan sits back down looking more calm as the room temperature is back to normal.

"I think it might be a good idea to go now," thomas says.

I hear the door open and then close again as a person walks into the house. I look over at dan and he looks at me worried.

"Don't worry it's just pj," Thomas says.

Pj is here to. Does he also have powers then?

Pj walks into the room clad in black gear as well.

"Now I feel really short," Thomas says looking up at us.

"Well you are really short Thomas," pj says. "Right are you ready to go?"

We all nod our heads.

"Ok ready. Oh yeah I can teleport by the way. Now brace yourself." Pj says.

He puts his hands on our shoulders and Thomas places his hand on pj.

I feel like I'm being sucked through a hole and I might spew out the contents of my lunch.

But before it begins it again ends. I look around disorientated.

"Phil, you hear me," I nod "ok good how many fingers am I holding up?" Pj asks holding up his hand

It looks he's holding up 2 or 3 fingers. "3?" I say squinting trying to get the world to stop spinning around me.

"Good."

"Where's dan?" I ask.

"On the ground," pj answers.


End file.
